


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by sirsable



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy top Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America Secret Santa 2018, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Crying, Forgive Me, Gift Fic, Holiday Themes, Implied/reference d/s, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mild Overstimulation, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrunkyclunks, Steve is the surprise, Top Bucky Barnes, cliche tropes, pinch hit, romance is weird, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsable/pseuds/sirsable
Summary: Steve gets back from a mission early and just wants to surprise his boyfriend for the holidays.Title taken from the Darlene Love song of the same name.





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).



> For the ever-fabulous [Pineau_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir) for the [Captain America Secret Santa 2018](https://capsecretsanta.tumblr.com) gift exchange! Surprise! ! It's well past Christmas by now but I hope you like it anyway!

So it’s not perfect.

The tree tilts to the side a little, because it turns out that wrestling a tree onto one of those stupid narrow bases with the screws to hold it in place was definitely not a task designed to be undertaken alone. In retrospect, he could have done it while the tree was still on its side. _Christ_ , and he’s supposed to be one of the greatest tactical minds of the century. Whoever wrote that stuff about him would have an aneurysm if only they knew.

And the decorations aren’t what he’d call quality, either. He was a little late to start decorating, after all, and while internet shopping is nice and everything, there’s a limit to what would arrive on time, so he’d decided to just find things the old-fashioned way. How was he supposed to know that everything would be sold out so close to Christmas? He hasn’t celebrated a holiday in a literal lifetime. So now the sad tree has a sad amount of ornaments decidedly not covering for the fact that the poor thing was one of the last picks at the farm. And the lights are on it but are still snarled because the greatest tactician this century also doesn’t know how to untangle Christmas lights, it seems. Maybe if he were less flustered it would be easier. Or maybe if they came to life and attacked him.

It’s a sad day when Captain America hopes his Christmas lights will come to life and fight him just so he can see if it’ll make untangling them any easier.

At least the present wrapping came out all right—he’s proud about that. He’s putting the last red-wrapped box under the tree when he hears a key being inserted into the lock. Flipping on the gas fireplace, he quickly runs to the middle of the room and tries to strike a pose. He practiced this in the mirror, dammit, but as soon as he gets there his limbs feel stiff and awkward and he starts to wonder if his hair is in order and—

The door opens.

He ends up staying where he is, hands behind his back and chin tilted down, peeking up through his lashes and feeling more nervous than the situation warrants. God, he hopes this goes over well.

Bucky walks in, tossing his keys on the side table and unwinding his scarf without even looking up. His hair is ruffled from the wind, adorably fluffed up and curling at the ends. His cheeks and nose are pink from the cold and his fingers fumble a little at the buttons of his peacoat. It isn’t until he’s taking it off that he catches sight of Steve, nervous but demure, waiting for Bucky to notice him.

Bucky freezes, eyes taking everything in, from the merry fireplace to the haphazard tree to Steve standing there wearing only a soft robe and anxious smile.

“Surprise?” Steve tries.

“You’re not due back for another week,” Bucky says blankly, dropping his coat to the floor.

He should have known this would be a bad idea. “We finished early so I thought… since it’s the holidays and…” Steve stammers. He hunches in a little, trying to hide. “I knew I should have called first.”

“Oh, darlin’,” Bucky shushes. A smile spreads honey-sweet across his face. He stalks slowly across the floor to lift Steve’s chin with one finger. “This is a fantastic surprise. And judging by what you’re wearing, I’m guessing you’re my present?”

Steve nods as much as he can without ducking his head again. “It’s kind of cliché, isn’t it?” he mourns. It all seemed so romantic when he was planning it, but the best-laid plans…

“Not cliché. Or if it is, I don’t care one bit. I mean, look at you.” He steps back to openly admire Steve, who resists the urge to squirm in place under his boyfriend’s scrutiny. “Besides, who wouldn’t want to unwrap Captain America?”

“Bucky, that’s—”

“Hush. It’s my present and I get to say what I want. And look as long as I want.”

And having Bucky just stare at him like that, gaze heated and pupils wide with desire, stirs his own arousal. With nothing else to hide it, his growing erection is increasingly obvious beneath the robe. Bucky takes that in, too, licking his bottom lip in anticipation. 

“Looks like my gift came fully charged.”

Steve hides his face with a muffled groan. “Are you serious? That’s the worst line.”

“It’s hilarious,” Bucky informs him seriously. “ _I’m_ hilarious.” He closes the distance again, reaching up to smooth the fabric stretching across Steve’s shoulders. “Now, are you gonna be nice for me?”

“Yes, Bucky.” He’s still grinning but Bucky says nothing about it, just pats him on the cheek like he’s being cute.

“This present come with anything else I should know about?” Bucky asks casually, toying with the front of Steve’s robe. He’s not actually that much shorter than Steve, but the difference in their builds makes it seem that way. Steve kind of loves it. “Accessories?”

Steve silently produces a small bottle of lube from one of his pockets, which makes Bucky grin. He hums his approval and puts it back for safekeeping, letting his hand linger for a moment longer than necessary. Faking at nonchalance, he trails his hand back up the soft fabric, skirting Steve’s erection, until his fingers rest at the knot of the robe. Bucky hums a little and brings his other hand up to toy with the ends of the knot, looking thoughtful.

“Seems so pretty, not sure I wanna unwrap it just yet,” Bucky muses out loud. “Maybe I should save it until after dinner?”

Jesus, Steve might die of blue balls if he has to wait. But if that’s what Bucky wants, that’s what he’ll do.

Bucky’s nose scrunches up in a laugh, fingers deftly undoing the tie at the front of Steve’s robe. “You’re too easy to tease, Stevie.” He sucks in a breath as the robe falls open, impatiently shoving it off Steve’s body to pool on the floor. “Christ, look at you.” He runs one finger lightly up the underside of Steve’s cock, making it twitch. “So ready for me, aren’t you?”

“Always.”

Bucky rewards him with a kiss, turning it deep and dirty in a way that makes Steve’s knees threaten to turn to jelly. Steve can’t help but rut his hips forward, trying to get friction even if it burns a little on the rough denim of Bucky’s jeans. Bucky just chuckles and lets him, even placing a hand lightly on his ass to encourage him. Steve finally breaks the kiss with a cry when Bucky wraps a hand around him, still-cool fingers a shocking contrast to the heat blazing through Steve’s body.

“Too cold?” Bucky questions. He seems to know the answer, but there’s still a crease between his brows as he checks in.

Steve shakes his head. “Wasn’t expecting it. ‘S good.”

“Hm. We’ve never played with temperature before.” Bucky pumps Steve again, looking thoughtful. And fuck it shouldn’t be so hot for Bucky to pretend he’s thinking about something else while he’s got Steve’s cock in his hand. “We’ll have to talk about it another time.”

Steve is still nodding frantically— _another time_ sounds good, promising, even—when Bucky continues with, “For now I’ll make sure you’re nice and warm,” and promptly gets on his knees and takes Steve’s cock into his mouth without any other warning.

A strangled groan escapes Steve throat as Bucky sucks him, steady and tight and _fuck_ he’s so good at this. Steve’s hands hover hesitantly until Bucky grabs one of his wrists and places it into his hair, humming an affirmative. Steve threads his fingers through the dark strands, grateful to have something to hold and ground himself enough to actually stay on his feet.

“I thought I set all this up for you?” Steve gasps.

Beneath him, Bucky rumbles a laugh and pulls back before his teeth can accidentally get involved. “My present, so I get to enjoy how I want to,” he rasps. As if to emphasize his point, he relaxes his jaw and takes Steve even deeper than before, letting the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat. Steve whines and fights not to pull at Bucky’s hair, toes curling in the thick carpet.

“Bucky, ‘m gonna come,” he pants. Not even five whole minutes. He’d be embarrassed if he didn’t know that _Bucky_ knows he’s good for another round pretty much right after.

“Go on, baby. Take the edge off,” Bucky urges. He lets go long enough to climb to his feet again, then jerks Steve close to him and makes a tight tunnel of his hand at just the right height for Steve to thrust into. “Finish yourself off. Dirty up my sweater, darlin’.”

“Like this sweater,” Steve protests faintly. He’s too far gone to stop, though, chasing his orgasm now that he has permission. Bucky chuckles and captures his lips in a kiss just as his climax hits, making his mouth lax with pleasure and that much easier to plunder as he moans his way through his release. He sags against Bucky after, slowly going limp as the brunet lowers them both to the floor.

Bucky gives him some time to catch his breath, stripping out of his own clothes and freeing his leaking cock. “Goddamn, you’re gorgeous,” he swears. He fumbles for the lube in Steve’s discarded robe, never taking his eyes off him. “Best thing I’ve ever seen. Gonna be even prettier on my cock.” 

“Wanna be pretty for you,” he admits in a small voice. He’s still a little sensitive, but he knows that Bucky likes him that way. He pushes at Bucky until he gets the message and leans back, one brow arched in amusement. Steve plucks the lube from Bucky’s grasp and pours some into his own hand, reaching down to slick Bucky up.

“Gonna put on a show for me, then?” Bucky drawls, eyeing him hungrily. “Open yourself up— _Jesus Christ_!” Bucky’s jaw drops open as Steve spreads himself wide over Bucky’s lap and impales himself on his cock, pressure slow but steady. Bucky’s brows pinch with worry, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and one hand out to stop Steve before he realizes that he’s met almost no resistance; that Steve’s face reflects only pleasure at the feeling of Bucky’s cock working into his body.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he manages weakly. He loosens his grip and lets himself collapse on his back, groaning when Steve pauses and squeezes around him for a moment, letting him get back to full hardness. “Thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“I tried,” Steve replies honestly as he keeps working himself down. Bucky hums, reaching out to shove the robe under his neck like a pillow, then he reaches out and grasps Steve by the hips, stalling his descent.

“You went through all the trouble, sweetheart. Take your time.” Which is mean because Steve is down to the last inch or so and now he has to force himself to slow down while Bucky watches, heavy-lidded and smirking and rubbing distracting circles over the jut of hips. He struggles not to just take what he wants, especially when Bucky moves his hands up to grope at his chest, flicking his thumbs across Steve’s sensitive nipples. He doesn’t even bother to hold back a happy sigh when he bottoms out, rocking back and forth to finish adjusting to Bucky’s girth.

“Beautiful,” Bucky murmurs, sweeping his hands down Steve’s sides. “Again.”

Steve shivers, whining reluctantly. Now that he’s full, he just wants Bucky to take him hard and fast. He doesn’t want to let go of this feeling.

In response, Bucky tightens his grip, curling his fingers around Steve’s thighs and squeezing. “Again,” he repeats more firmly.

He makes Steve feel every inch of him, hands braced on his hips to control his movement, forcing him to move nice and slow even when Steve’s legs start to tremble with the need to fuck himself full. Even when he’s sheened in sweat from the effort to keep to the snail’s pace Bucky has set for him. Even when he starts begging because he just wants it so bad and his cock is full and leaking for want of attention.

“That’s it, darlin’,” Bucky croons. He’s not as unaffected as he seems, gritting his teeth every so often to keep from jerking up and plunging himself into Steve’s body. He distracts himself by kneading and stroking Steve’s flesh, everywhere but his dick, fingers whispering over every inch of skin he can reach. He cups Steve’s face in one hand, stroking his thumb across his flushed cheek. Steve pants softly, eyebrows knitted in concentration as he slowly lifts himself up, turning his face into Bucky’s caress as moisture gathers at the corners of his eyes.

“Hey now, look at me, Stevie.”

He locks gazes with him obediently, flushed and panting, and the first of the tears falls. Bucky gathers it on his thumb and offers it to Steve, who leans in to lick away the salt of it. And like that’s some kind of signal Bucky grabs his waist and yanks, thrusting up into the tight heat of Steve’s body and punching a surprised breath out of him as he drops his weight. Bucky licks his lips and urges him up, barely letting him go before pulling him down again to meet the rise of his own hips. Steve responds eagerly, helping him find a rhythm that will satisfy them both. More tears escape, mixing with the sweat misting his face.

Bucky snarls and shoves Steve off of him and onto his back, yanking one of his legs up and to the side to expose his reddened hole before plunging back in. Steve arcs his back with a cry at the new angle, loving the savage way Bucky rails into him. God, he looks huge like this, alight with pleasure and satisfaction. It makes Steve feel small in a good way, like he doesn’t have a good fifty pounds of muscle on his boyfriend, like he’s as pretty as Bucky tells him he is. It’s all frantic kissing and the lewd smack of skin on skin, then, both of them reaching for the peak of their pleasure. 

Steve gets there first, when Bucky plays dirty and jerks him as hard and fast as their fucking, nipping his lip just hard enough to hurt. He cries out as he pumps his release between their stomachs, almost missing it when the tight squeeze of his ass pulls Bucky over the edge right after him, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Steve gulps for breath while he waits for the feeling to return to his fingertips, humming happily when Bucky rains more kisses down on his face. Bucky pulls out slowly, stroking careful fingertips over Steve’s puffy rim in a gesture so possessive but loving that it makes Steve squirm a little. Bucky just chuckles and sits up, reaching for the discarded robe and using it to give them both a perfunctory wipe-down. Steve rolls to face Bucky as he lays back down, slinging an arm over Steve’s narrow waist. He must have a dopey look on his face because Bucky’s eyes crinkle in a happy smile.

“D’ja like your present?” Steve grins, stretching luxuriously.

“You really gotta ask?” Bucky laughs quietly. “You’re just fishin’ for compliments, now.”

Steve preens and doesn’t contradict him. Bucky smacks him lightly on the ass before grabbing him by the shoulders and rolling onto his back, holding Steve tight against his chest for a long moment. “Yeah, yeah. I loved it.”

“Really?” Steve peeks up at him hopefully.

“Really.”

“Merry Christmas, Buck.”

Bucky laughs and tugs Steve up for another kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stare at me on tumblr [@sablessx](https://sablessx.tumblr.com/) or Dreamwidth as [sable_lecroix](https://sable-lecroix.dreamwidth.org/). Do I know how to use social media? Not really. Do I technically exist there? Yes. <3


End file.
